free_fusionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby is a member of the Crystal Gems, and an orginal gem created by Steven Universe. She is currently fused with Sapphire as Garnet. Appearance Ruby has light crimson skin and maroon hair. She wears a maroon tank top, a matching colored headband around her thick and fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. She is a few inches taller than Steven. Personality She embodies Garnet's fury and courage, contrasting Sapphire, who rather embodies Garnet's cool nature, discipline and kindness. She also appears to be a bad conversationalist, a trait which she carries onto Garnet, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles. She is shown to be very hot-headed, and has a very short temper. Ruby is very dramatic as well, even referring to herself as an "eternal flame". Ruby also places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learned she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx and angered at the revelation of Peridot's experiments. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Ruby seems to possess a higher degree of strength than most Gems, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch, lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jail Break", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". Fusions * When fused with other Rubies, they make a bigger Ruby. * When fused with Pearl, they form Coral. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Garnet. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Charoite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Amber. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Bixbite. * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Strawberry Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kammererite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Spessartine. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. Unique Abilities * Thermokenisis: Ruby is able to increase her core temperature. This is shown in "Keystone Motel", when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is also shown to relate to Ruby's temper because when she gets furious, she increases her temperature subconsciously. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone